


Love at First Sight...

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: Alec moves out of his parents house, into his own apartment, hes 20 and finally ready to start exploring his sexuality, to have fun, go on dates and have sex. Those ideas all vanish from his future when he meets his new neighbour. And falls head first in love with Magnus Bane, the second he lays eyes on him...





	Love at First Sight...

Prologue

 

Alec had enough, he was 20 years old for goodness sake. He wasn’t going to let his parents control him anymore.  
He was grateful for them, obviously, they had pushed him into modelling when he was 14 because he was ‘tall, dark and handsome’ apparently, he didn’t hit a break until two years later. And that was all his parents, so he was grateful, his parents were loving in their own way, he and his siblings needed nothing, they had everything.

 

However, he was so successful with his modelling career, with a big fan base, and agencies waiting to have him model for them, where he lacked his success was in his personal life. Alec is gay, very, very gay. His siblings, Izzy and Jace knew, they were proud and happy for him being himself. But his parents, well he wasn’t very sure he would ever tell them. He wanted to moved out of his parent’s mansion, because they were still controlling him, their newest thing was picking out models for him to get close to, maybe date. Female models. Alec wanted to scream when they introduced him to a model, Maia, she was beautiful, warm chocolate eyes, glowing mocha skin, but she was a she, and that beautiful, fair gender did nothing for the model. Alec and Maia became fast friends, and went on friend ‘dates’ a lot. It caused rumours, lots of them. But Maia knew Alec’s secret and she allowed the rumours and false ‘truths’ to carry on, with no rebuttal, Alec was grateful as it kept his parents off his back.

 

Alec knew they would say no dating men, they would not agree with him following his heart if his heart also lead him to the bed of someone of the same gender, especially if he still lived under their roof. Alec knew they wouldn't allow it. So, he moved out to do what he pleased, to casually date and explore his sexuality.

 

Alec and Isabelle spent 6 months hunting for the perfect building and the perfect apartment for him, and they did. Alec moved into an apartment on the top floor of a beautiful building, he had been modelling since he was 16, his parents didn’t need it they had money so they saved it all up for him, he was allowed access to it when he turned 18, so he could easily afford it. The hallway bled into an open plan kitchen-dining-living room, all smooth lines, elegance and glass. It was light and open and happy. Alec fell in love with it straight away an bought it whilst he was stood in the apartment. It was 3 beds, 2 baths, and Izzy and Jace spent a lot of time there too.

 

Shortly after moving in, Alec discovered that his only neighbour on their floor was a beautiful, well known actor, Magnus Bane, Alec’s heart skipped a beat when they first bumped into each other at the lift to their floor. Alec fell head over heels in love with Magnus the second he laid eyes on him.

 

*-*

 

Thank you for reading. More soon... xox


End file.
